callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS)
|platforms = Nintendo DS |media = Nintendo DS Game Card }} :For the console and PC version, see Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) is the Nintendo DS version of Call of Duty: Black Ops. It was confirmed on July 27, 2010. The game itself is to be released on November 9, 2010.http://ds.ign.com/articles/110/1108711p1.html New Features Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) will have many new features like a Perks system for the 6-player online multiplayer. N-Space has announced that the multiplayer experience has changed dramatically. The game will also have a unique 2 player co-op. For players who don't like to aim with the stylus, there will be an alternative control scheme. There is also an improved user interface. The player can tap an icon to switch the current weapon for a new one, like past DS games, or drag the weapon into an inactive button to add to their inventory without replacing the weapon they're using currently. An auto lock-on feature will be available to use in the Recruit and Regular difficulties. The player will also take control of an attack helicopter and an experimental stealth figher jet. The Arcade and Challenges modes will be returning. The game will also feature achievements. As the n-Space Studio Head, Dan O'Leary, says, "Call of Duty: Black Ops for the Nintendo DS is going to take the handheld Call of Duty experience to a new level. From taking the controls of an attack helicopter to flying an experimental stealth fighter jet, players will have a wealth of new features to utilize." Campaign The DS game's storyline will see players assuming the role of a CIA-backed operative. The game's storylines and missions are meant to provide a different perspective and fill in on the overall story. A time period was not specifically mentioned, though it will likely share that of the other versions, which take place during the Cold War. Treyarch and n-Space have been stingy with story details thus far, but the console versions will apparently feature such loaded locales as Cuba and Vietnam. Levels Not much is known about the campaign levels except that they will be storied around Cuba, southeast Asia and parts of the Soviet Union. Here are descriptions of some of the levels. #In one level the player starts in a Russian base with gathering vital intelligence as the objective. At the beginning, the player stealthily picks off enemies with a sniper rifle. The level ends in fast-paced action. #The player mans the gun of a MI-4 helicopter with extracting an operative surrounded by the enemy as the objective. The helicopter is on rails, but the player can strafe to avoid incoming missiles. When the helicopter takes damage, there will be a beeping sound. #Training level in an American station. http://gamescom.gamespot.com/story/6273750/call-of-duty-black-ops-ds-hands-on Confirmed Weapons Black Ops is set to have an expansive arsenal of weapons, including weapon types that have not seen much use in past games, namely shotguns and sniper rifles. So far, these are the only ones to appear in screen shots: *PPSh-41 *PPS-42 *Knife *M16A1 *Hush Puppy *AK-47 *M203 *Mk 2 Grenade *M40A1 *Unknown LMG *M14 *Unknown explosive projectiles (seen in the player's inventory when controlling the stealth fighter) Known Characters *Captain Patterson Gallery Blackopsds.png|Current Box art call-of-duty-black-ops-20100727105406760_thumb_ign.jpg|Controlling the attack helicopter. File:Call-of-duty-black-ops-ds-knife.jpg|The Knife. call-of-duty-black-ops-20100727112027507.jpg|Controlling the attack helicopter call-of-duty-black-ops-20100727112025616.jpg|Stealth Fighter and possibly the M16A1 and "Hush Puppy". call-of-duty-black-ops-1.jpg|The AK-47 Call-of-duty-black-ops-2.jpg|The player weilding a PPS-42 call-of-duty-black-ops-3.jpg|Stealth mission call-of-duty-black-ops-4.jpg|The Stealth Fighter in action Call-of-duty-black-ops-5.jpg|Controlling the attack helicopter Blackops21.jpg Trivia *Sniper rifles will possibly return in multiplayer, as in an interview with IGN, n-Space said that Black Ops will see more use of specific weapon types, most notably sniper rifles and shotguns. *The aiming crosshairs are said to improve. *Enemies appear to be able to knife in Black Ops, as in the knife screenshot, a knive's handle can be seen in the enemy soldier's hand. *This is the first DS game to have grenade launcher and silencer attachments. *This is the first DS game to feature Perks. *This is the first DS game to have a co-op campaign. *This is the first DS game to have the knife being held with the right hand. *This will be the first DS game to have all the HUD on the bottom screen. *This is the first DS game where the allies and enemies in the HUD are indicated with a dot and an arrow indicating where they are faced instead of the only dot. References Category:Games Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops (DS)